fictional_retailfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Brand Mall
Ultra Brand Mall is a dead mall in North Quays, New York. It opened in 1973 as a replacement for the coal power plant. It closed in 2014. History The Mall opened in 1973 as part of a new town plan. The discounts at launch are the same as the discount at closure. The street who faces the Mall is Main Street. The Real Ultra Brand Mall The real Ultra Brand Mall is The Mall of The Cores opened in 1964 as a open air mall then later became enclosed in the 1970s. It‘s located in the centre of Aiaolzo. Past tenants Anchor Stores *Sears (1973-2014) Moved Downtown *JCPenney (1973-2014) moved to Betton Place Town Center *Kaufman’s (1973-2006) *Macy’s (2006-2014) moved to ComboTown Shopping Center *Toys R Us (1973-2014) moved to new store in Betton Place Town Center Other Stores *GNC (1973-2014) moved to new store in Betton Place Town Center *Zales (1973-2014) moved downtown *The Children’s Place (1973-2014) moved to new store in Betton Place Town Center *Bath and Body Works (1990-2014) moved downtown *fye (1993-2014) moved to Aisooai Mall *Gymboree Play and Music (1992-2014) moved to ComboTown Shopping Center *Muji (1979-2014) moved to Aisooai Mall *Vision Express (1990-2014) moved out of the USA *David‘s Bridal (1993-2014) moved to Betton Place Town Center *Mothercare (1984-2014) moved out of the USA *Gap (1988-2014) moved to ComboTown Shopping Center *The Body Shop (1988-2014) moved to Betton Place Town Center *Woolworths* (1973-1997 - *replaced by SFA Off 5th) *Yankee Candle (1989-2014) moved to Betton Place Town Center *Aéropostale (1989-2014) moved to ComboTown Shopping Center *Daski International (1976-2014) moved to Betton Place Town Center *Claire's (1973-2014) moved downtown *Foot Locker (1984-2014) moved to ComboTown Shopping Center *Saks Fifth Avenue Off 5th (1998-2014) moved to North Quays Outlet Center *GameStop (1999-2014 - Former Kaufman’s Home Store **Original**) moved to NQOC *Kaufman’s Home Store **Original** (1973-1999 - Replaced by GameStop (parts of Daski International turned to Kaufman’s Home Store **Reboot**) and most of the former JCPenney Home Store) *Kaufman’s Home Store **Reboot** (1999-2006 - Replaced by JAUKZ) moved to BPTC as Macy’s Furniture Gallery *JAUKZ (2006-2014) moved to BPTC *Top-shop (1985-2014) moved downtown *Hobbs (2002-2014) moved out of the USA Restaurants *Planet Hollywood (1987-2014) moved to Telauso *TGI Fridays (1991-2014) moved to AllStar Quarter *Denny’s (1973-2014) moved to BPTC *Chipotle Mexican Grill (1993-2014) moved to NQOC *Dave and Busters (1994-2014) moved to NQOC Food Court (all eateries moved to NQOC) *McDonalds (1998-2014) *Subway (1998-2014) *Panda Express (1998-2014) *American Hero (1998-2014) *Chick-fil-A (1998-2014) Entertainment *AMC Theatres 13 (1973-2014 - Formerly Loews Theatres) moves to NQOC *PlayZoo (1973-2014) moved to ComboTown *Carousel (1998-2014) moved to Square Gardens Closure The Mall’s owner, Danzig Ltd. filed for bankruptcy in 2014. That means that the Mall will soon close their doors. Their website was shut down as well. All of their stores are moved to other spaces in North Quays. In 2016, it was replaced by ComboTown Shopping Center. Closing signs Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 9.51.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 9.58.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 10.02.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 10.08.27 PM.png Category:Malls Category:Dead malls